Nina, Fabian, & Jerome House of Anubis
by Tsurt Emit
Summary: Fabian and Nina are fast friends and now moving onto something more. But- what happens when Jerome decides that he likes Nina because she is a challenge and to annoy Fabian? Will this cause problems for the potential Fabina or will it drive them together?
1. Chapter 1

A House Divided to a House United

The House of Anubis

A/N: Yes, I own HOA. Additionally, I have visited Pluto, speak animal languages, and invented the air conditioner. Oh darn- you caught me….I don't own HOA.

* * *

"Crack the code yet?" Nina asked as she sat next to Fabian who was immersed in a Hieroglyphic Book.

He smiled, shaking his head. "No, not even close. I have spent all my free time looking in this book and I am beginning to think there may not be any answers here." He explained as Nina nodded understandingly. She herself had spent the last few nights up late with Amber, reviewing the recordings and searching her entire room from top to bottom for another clue like the one Amber found hidden behind the faded purple wallpaper.

"We've got time," she said sighing as Fabian set aside the book in frustration.

"So," said Fabian thoughtfully looking at Nina, "I know virtually nothing about you. We've spent practically the entire time I've known you working on this treasure hunt. How about we talk about something besides the House of Anubis and its secrets?"

"What can I say? I'm just a girl of mysteries," she replied with a playful laugh and cleverly turned it back to Fabian, "How about you? Amber told me that you play guitar. Is there any chance that I can hear you play?"

"Maybe"

"Now what kind of answer is that?" she said cocking her head.

Fabian had been falling hard for Nina since the moment he met her. Ever since he ran into her crying on that first day he felt the need to protect her. At first he just wanted to make up for the rudeness of Patricia and the rest of the House. But after her bravery in the attic and her successful initiation, he realized that she was the sweetest and most honest girl he had ever met. It could be that she was American and just different, but the more he thought about her- the more he figured that that wasn't the case. He was beginning to look forward to the treasure hunt not only because he found it interesting but because he loved that Nina was so interested. Her enthusiasm and good company were what got him through the day. His life began at midnight- when they would search for clues in the attic each night. The only flaw in this beautiful relationship was that he couldn't ask her out. He believed firmly in 'not-ruining-friendship' but when he met Nina that changed. Unfortunately, when he finally got the nerve to ask her out- she said something that confused him, "You and I? Dating? Ridiculous." If she didn't want to date- he figured he would just admire her from afar. At least he could spend lots of time with her and could sit next to her in every class… so he really didn't have to admire her from that far away.

"Nina, you haven't told me anything about yourself, like what your favorite color is or what's your favorite flower is?" he asked amiably.

"Can you really get to know someone just by knowing their favorite things?" she asked throwing Fabian aback. He was always used to being the smartest- now he was actually feeling challenged by her.

"Somewhat." He said nodding.

"Gold and don't have one."

"You don't have a favorite flower?" Fabian asked incredulously.

"Did I just hear someone say flowers?" said Amber making her usual dramatic entrance, plunging right into the conversation, "I LOVE flowers. They are my FAVORITE. I like roses best, they remind me of love." She rambled on as the rest of the House started filing in.

"Alfie! Give me my French book back!" said Patricia snatching the book from him and smacking him on his head with it.

"Ow!" yelled Alfie in complaint. But quickly forgetting his old game, he began sneaking up behind Mick to cause some more trouble.

In the yelling and hubbub that came with the entrance of everyone, Nina and Fabian quietly slipped away their clues and Nina hid her locket beneath her blouse.

* * *

That night; Nina, Fabian, and Amber snuck back up into the attic to look for more clues. It was Fabian's idea to go through everything to make sure they weren't missing a crucial piece of evidence. It would take some time but it would certainly help to know as much as possible.

Amber was chattering away as usual, growing from a whisper into a loud talk until Fabian and Nina would routinely shush her. But after a full forty five minutes, she talked at fewer intervals and began to grow disgruntled.

"I am missing out on my beauty sleep. Just let me know when you find something interesting. Promise?"

Amber did this every night. After Nina and Fabian made their promises to fill her in tomorrow, Amber quietly left- grabbing her red high heels and necklace of garlic that she still insisted on bringing to each meeting.

Nina and Fabian both methodically worked until suddenly Nina gasped. "What is this?" She was in the corner and kneeling down by the floor boards. Fabian rushed over and kneeled down next to her. There wasn't much room, but by the light of his 'torch' he was able to make it out.

"Great. More hieroglyphics," he said good-naturedly rolling his eyes.

It was at time like this, when they were scrunched together in the corner that Nina almost forgot about the discovery and found herself thinking about kissing Fabian. He was never 'cross' (as they say in England) and was always watching her back. He was everything a guy should be. And as most Americans, she was completely in love with British accents. His accent always made her almost unconsciously smile. He was the sweetest guy she had ever met and she wished that she was dating him. When he confronted her about Amber's rumor of them dating, she was so embarrassed. He didn't look angry, but she felt bad. So, she had quickly covered it up by laughing nervously at the fact that they would ever date, but she hoped more than anything that she would be wrong.

The next morning at breakfast, Nina and Fabian were still rejoicing at the new clue that they discovered. Nina had told Amber about it last night, but unfortunately- she was not a morning person so would not share in their quiet conversation of speculation.

As Jerome watched Nina and Fabian quietly talk and giggle together at the other end of the table, he decided he fancied Nina. The reason? Jerome was the kind of person who would want exactly what he couldn't have.

He heard Fabian talking about Nina to Mick the other evening and it inspired him to pursue her.

***Flashback***

"So Fabian, spending lots of time with the new girl Nina eh? Fancy her?" asked Mick casually wiggling his eyebrows up and down as he lay upside-down on his bead eating marshmallows.

"Bug off mate." Replied Fabian as he strummed his guitar.

"Defensive. Wow. You like her a lot," said Mick nodding.

"I do NOT!"

"Right, I'm sure there is no good reason to like her anyway"

Now, Fabian who had never fancied anyone before was not used to this kind of trap. But Mick, not book smart, yet experienced- was able to trick him with this question.

"NO REASON TO LIKE HER?" he yelled to her defense. "She's gorgeous, smart, and sweet! She has pretty eyes and is nice to everyone- even Patricia who is still being a witch to her."

"So you like her." Mick smiled.

Fabian sighed.

*** End Flashback***

Jerome began to see Nina as a conquest and wanted her. Not just because she was a challenge, but because Mr. Goody Fabian way always interfering in his perfectly laid out plans. This would be the perfect opportunity to stick it to him.

So when Nina sat on the couch after breakfast. Jerome followed her. She opened her book to get some reading before classes started in a half hour and to wait for Fabian who was getting his things together from upstairs. It was now their unspoken tradition to walk to and from classes together. He even offered to carry her books if she had too many to fit in her bag and had to carry them. She loved England.

Jerome sat next to her. Uncomfortably close. She quietly tried to scoot over but she was already at the end of the couch.

"Jerome?"

"Mmm?" He replied, as if he didn't notice.

"What gives?" she asked in confusion. She was the only person on that side of the room and Jerome for some reason found it necessary to crowd next to her, "Wait! You're not trying to slip a snake into my bag? Or some other ridiculous prank?" she asked cautiously checking her bag.

"No no no. We just haven't properly talked since you came to Anubis," he replied casually slinging an arm around her shoulders in a possessive way.

She stood up, "What's the catch?" she asked suspiciously. She had seen clear enough how Jerome operates and knew he must be up to no good.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" He asked fearlessly.

"Huh?" She began thinking rapidly. She couldn't tell him 'no,' that wasn't a good way of making friends and she didn't want him as an enemy. Plus she would be doing homework tonight anyway and it would make no sense to tell him no and then sit there and do homework. When Fabian walked into the room, she had an answer.

"Well, thanks Jerome, but Fabian and I already have plans to work on our project tonight," she prayed that Fabian would not question her.

"Alright then. Until we meet again," he said in a way that would have been creepy except for the fact that he grabbed her hand and kissed it. And he left the room.

"Wow. He really fancies you," Fabian whispered in awe.

Nina was looking at her hand with a confused expression, "Is that normal? For England? And why would he like me?" she asked rhetorically, and continued before Fabian could reply to that, "I sorry I just didn't want to be with him alone so I kinda said that we were busy tonight. I'm sorry,"

"That's great Nina," agreed Fabian, "If you don't want to be alone with him, make plans anytime" he said scuffing his heel trying not to look at her.

Fabian was so sweet, Nina put a hand on his shoulder and said her sincerest thank yous.


	2. Chapter 2

As the school day progressed, Fabian could unmistakably see that Jerome was taken in by Nina and was doing all in his power to earn her affections. It didn't inspire jealous reactions. He instead placed the blame at himself. Fabian never thought he would think this but- he should be more like Jerome. He should make it clearer to Nina that fancies her so that she was not left confused. He meditated on this as he watched Jerome.

In French class, he struck up conversation with Nina when the teacher left the room.

In Biology, they were in pairs of three today and he boldly joined Nina and Fabians group. He suspiciously knew all the answers which to Fabian, was a mark that he must have checked the assignment from his used homework business and was trying to show off.

In Language and Literature class, he had no chance to interact with her, but kept sneaking glances at her. He even tried to send her a note, but it was intercepted by Alfie. Who turned it into an airplane and threw it to the rubbish bin when the teacher wasn't looking.

At lunch he joined Fabian and Nina so they had no opportunity to talk about the treasure hunt and mystery shrouding Anubis. Fabian reflected that Jerome could be rather charming. He also noted that other girls always glanced at Jerome and remembered hearing that he was considered a 'school hottie.' Jerome agreeably joined their conversation and for the first time, Fabian learned a bit more about Nina- something that he wasn't able to accomplish himself.

He realized that Nina treated himself and Jerome the exact same. She laughed at both of their jokes and smiled at both of them. Maybe he had been fooling himself in thinking that Nina liked him. Maybe she just liked him the same way she liked everyone.

In drama Jerome made his boldest move yet. He asked Nina to be his partner before class even started. Conveniently they were still working on Romeo and Juliet. And to Fabians quiet horrification, today's topic was physical drama.

The class spent the day working on all the scenes in which Romeo and Juliet were or could be touching the other. Embracing, the stroking of hair, and touching each other's face was all to get each other comfortable with physical acting.

Since Fabian couldn't very well pair up with Mick for this kind of exercise, he asked Mara to be his partner. But found his eyes wandering towards where Nina and Jerome were practicing. Apparently the teacher felt that they were doing such a good job, he asked Nina and Jerome to rehearse a scene in front of the class. Fabian quietly watched as Jerome wrapped his arms around Nina's waist, looking down at her. She held the back of his neck and got almost to a kissing scene but then stopped at the end of their scripts. Fabian could have sworn that Jerome was going to kiss her anyway. He had even bent down a bit to do so, but at the end of the scene Nina broke free and did a little light hearted curtsey for the clapping class.

* * *

Nina found Fabian and they rushed out without Jerome at the end of the class. It was a sunny day, and since the next class was cancelled because their history teacher was sick, they ran outside and found a tree to sit under.

"Ok, maybe I am just imagining things," started Nina, "but Jerome is acting really weird. Why is he talking to us so much?"

"Not us. You," Fabian said smiling. Was she really so modest that she couldn't see how Jerome felt? Maybe that's why she didn't notice how much he, himself, liked her. All of his friends had been bothering him about Nina because they knew he fancied her. But he guessed that since she was new- she didn't know that he never acted like this to a girl before.

Nina argued this, but looked disgruntled when she recognized the truth. She was not worried about Jerome, but thinking only of Fabian. If Fabian liked her, then he wouldn't be so calm about this, so this just proved that he only liked her as a friend. She sighed.

They took out the clues from her bag and worked on them for a half hour, until they could spot Jerome walking purposefully towards them from across the lawn. They put them away and took out their history books instead. Nina unconsciously moved closer to Fabian who noticed their close proximity immediately. She strategically placed her bag on her other side.

Jerome walked over, moved Nina's bag and plopped down practically on top of her. Nina shifted away from Jerome and even closer to Fabian. They all chatted for a quarter of an hour. Nina tried her best not to look uncomfortable, but when she saw Amber coming from across the lawn. She leapt up and bid them goodbye.

Amber had noticed immediately that two guys from her house liked Nina and was bubbling in excitement, "Oh Nina! Two guys like you- it's so romantic! I wish guys would fight over me." She said wistfully oblivious to the fact that only weeks before- Alfie and Mick HAD been fighting over her.

Nina and Amber walked to class- lightly discussing this development.

* * *

That night, Fabian and Nina worked on their Hieroglyphics project in Fabian's room. They figured that Jerome wouldn't come in with Mick there. Mick was still not happy with Jerome about his interference in his and Amber's relationship. They both lay with their stuff sprawled out on the floor excitedly discussing hieroglyphics.

"I think I have translated a few of the hieroglyphics in the attic," she whispered, "I'll tell you later." Fabian nodded.

"Oh! I just found some really exciting information that will help put them into historical context for our project!" said Fabian happily.

"Wow. I can't believe you two are getting so worked up over those old letters," said Mick who was sitting in the corner of the room throwing a ball at the wall. He got up, stretched, and sauntered out of the room shaking his head.

When Mick left, Nina pointed to Fabian's guitar.

"Can I hear you play?" she pleaded.

"No." he said with a smile. Even in rejecting her he was nice about it.

"Please?" she begged. Fabian sighed. He was not good at holding out. She never asked for much, and he wanted to make her happy.

"Fine fine. Under one condition," he consented, "you can't watch."

She scrunched her face but nodded. Got up, and gently picked up his guitar and pick. Carefully handed it to him and then sat down behind him so they were back to back.

As they leaned against each other- he strummed a few practice notes. And then began to play a song.

It was rather good. She liked the song he was playing, it was calming and upbeat. She closed her eyes and listened so didn't even notice the re-entrance of Mick. Apparently Fabian didn't either because suddenly Fabian strummed a startled, awkward note. Nina and Fabian looked up at him and quickly moved away from each other as if they were caught doing something they shouldn't.

"Did he tell you that he sings?" said Mick trying not to laugh.

Nina whipped her head around, her mouth dropped open. "You SING?" she accused.

"No I don't," said Fabian nervously messing with his undone tie as he quickly got up.

"Oh he does," assured Mick, "He's always singing some song or another with his guitar I'm out of the room or when he thinks that I'm listening to my own music with ear-buds."

"You're terrible!" said Nina smiling, "I wish I knew! Oh, can I hear you sing sometime?"

"No." replied Fabian, firmly but slowly turning red.

"Please? Please? Please?" Fabian hurried her out the door so that he wouldn't be forced into giving in again.

"Maybe," he consented. Pleased with this answer, she left.

"Wow. You really love her, mate" Mick sang, throwing a pillow at his face after Fabian closed the door.

"No!" defended Fabian, "Besides, she doesn't like me," said Fabian frowning.

"Are you daft?" Mick asked incredulously, "She spends more time with you than anyone else here. What about all the times you sneak out with her at night?" Unfortunately, Fabian was not convinced, the easy answer to that would be that they were spending all that time working on the mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

That night when Fabian snuck out of his room to meet the girls upstairs, he heard voices coming from Alfie and Jerome's room. He was not one to eavesdrop but Jerome's deep voice was hard to ignore. He stopped at the door when he heard the name "Nina" appear in the conversation.

"Watch and see Alfie, Nina will be my girl friend by the end of the week. Mark my words," he said confidently.

"Rubbish," said Alfie laughing.

"I have a plan. Plus, she has reacted positively to all of my courting so far,"

"Courting?" snickered Alfie, "Sorry to deflate your ego, mate, but she fancies Fabian."

"I know that," he replied, "It's obvious that she fancies him, but they're not dating. Fabian is obviously too nervous to ask her out so she's not off limits yet."

At this, Fabian left and went upstairs to spend another night searching the attic with Nina and Amber.

* * *

That morning, Fabian was unsurprised to see that Jerome had stolen his spot at the breakfast table. Nina looked up at him apologetically, but Fabian just shrugged in his good natured way.

Nina talked louder as she normally did so as to include Fabian in the conversation, but Fabian could see that Jerome was intent on landing in Nina's good graces.

When Nina sighed that the pineapple was gone, Jerome gave her his bowl of pineapple, ignoring her protests.

And, whenever Nina talked to someone else, Jerome nodded in agreement at whatever she said.

"Patricia," addressed Nina in her usual attempt to make friends with the girl, "I love your eye shadow! Where'd you get it?"

"I agree" Jerome jumped in before Patricia could react, "It's really stunning."

To the rest of the table, Jerome's character change was extremely entertaining. Alfie and Fabian snickered as Nina glanced at Jerome suspiciously. Jerome returned her glances with a charming smile that would make any girl swoon.

Fabian, Nina, and Jerome all walked to school together that day and the day went somewhat like yesterday. However, Nina and Fabian made elaborate plans to elude Jerome between classes by taking different routes through the school.

Jerome wasn't worried though. He had a plan with Alfie to attempt his 'damsel in distress' routine.

* * *

As the three of them walked outside with their lunch trays, Alfie who was dressed in his armored robot costume, carried big boxes as he skateboarded rapidly toward Nina. According to plan, Jerome was able to get Nina to safety- just in time. She collided into the grass in Jerome's arms, their food spilling everywhere. At this obvious set-up Fabian glared at Jerome.

"Are you ok Nina?" he asked anxiously.

"Oh no! This is the second top I've stained! Oh- I hope Trudy can help me get them out," fretted Nina, obliviously unimpressed with Jerome's actions. She stared at the dark stain of pomegranate juice now dripping down her blouse, "Shoot, and I left my blazer at the house."

Fabian was already shrugging off his blazer when Jerome noticed that he didn't have one on to offer her. Nina smiled at him gratefully, "Thanks Fabian." Now it was Jerome's turn to glare at Fabian who pretended not to notice.

Nina rushed off to the loo so that she could check out the damage. She left Fabian and Jerome behind.

"What was that?" asked Fabian incredulously, "She could have gotten hurt!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Jerome nonchalantly staring after Nina wistfully and with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Don't try something like that again," Fabian warned, making eye contact with him. Jerome was impressed, he knew Fabian was a guy of integrity and always liked to uphold justice. But he had never seen him so infatuated with someone before. It just made Jerome want her more.

In drama Jerome found her again and offered to be her partner. Realizing they would be continuing physical drama- she glanced quickly at Fabian who caught her eye and nodded at her from across the room.

"Aw, thanks Jerome, but I am already partners with Fabian," she replied trying to hide the lack of regret in her voice.

That day they continued physical drama mostly with exercises. The trust fall was particularly hard for Fabian.

"Are you sure you can catch me?" he asked for the fifth time.

"Trust me," replied Nina confidently.

As Fabian began to fall, Alfie's group knocked Nina out of the way, "Hey!" she yelled alarmed as she stumbled out of Fabian's reach. Fabian put his hand out just in time and fell next to her.

"I'm so sorry!" she said to Fabian as she looking at Alfie in pure confusion.

"Not your fault," he said with a half smile.

After they successfully completely the trust fall. They moved onto the different kinds of hugs. Apparently there were several kinds of hugs and they all communicated different things. Needless to say, Fabian was enjoying himself today in drama.

In home rec. class, something interesting happed. They moved onto a new unit, ballroom dancing.

Fabian glanced at Nina when he heard her gasp at this news.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't dance. Is _ballroom dancing_ a normal thing to learn in a classroom?"

Fabian nodded, "Here it is. We've taken a dancing unit every year. If you need help, I can be your partner."

"Ok," she whispered back as the teacher talked.

It was an utter disaster. Everyone was so good. She tried to move her feet in the proper fashion, but she didn't have the experience everyone else had. She was just too used to the American way of dancing. Fabian was good enough for the both of them, and he managed to mask most of her errors; but transitioning from one part of the song to the other kept messing her up. She shook her head in frustration and kept apologizing to her partner.

"Don't worry about it," said Fabian who tried not to laugh at her. The teacher was coming by and looked disapprovingly down at Nina.

"Young lady- have you ever danced before?" she interrogated.

"No m'am," replied Nina sheepishly.

"Practice in your free time. The boys in your house would love to help you improve," she said looking threateningly at Mick, Fabian, Jerome, and Alfie. They all nodded in agreement.

"For homework, practice!" commanded the teacher.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner she spent hours in the dining room practicing as the rest of the house sat around on couches and working at the tables doing their homework. It was Jerome's idea. During dinner he offered to help her, and she consented.

"I just can't do it!" said Nina as she messed up the same step for the third time.

"Yes. You can," said Jerome, "Let's restart," he said taking her hand and placing it on his shoulder. He put his own hand around her waist.

"You're getting it!" he exclaimed. The whole house watched them as they danced around the room. Jerome grinned with success.

"Ok, time for the twirl," he instructed. As she spun, she found herself intercepted by Mick. She concentrated on not loosing count.

Jerome protested, but Mick ignored him, "One two three four, one two three four! Good! Left foot over like that! Lift your feet Nina! " he coached. Mick made his way towards Fabian who was leaning against the wall watching with a smile. Fully intending to hand her off to his roommate, he was foiled by Alfie who swooped her away at the transition.

Grabbing her roughly, he wildly led her around the room. "Wait, Wait!" said Nina nervously trying to keep in step, but then she messed up again in her haste, tripping both of them. Alfie fell over with a light 'thump' nearly knocking over one of the House's valuable heirlooms.

Fabian steadied Nina and lightly put his arm around her waist and she responded by putting a hand on his shoulder. He took her other hand and they began. He could feel the entire house watching them with interest.

"Ok, make sure to keep count, Nina," he instructed, trying not to get nervous. They had barely danced for ten seconds when at the very first transition, Jerome snatched her away.

"Like THIS, sweetheart. Fabian doesn't nearly have the skill that I do," Nina was tempted to complain but was too afraid of losing count. She glanced quickly back a Fabian.

She was getting better and more confident. And again at the spin, she landed in Mick's arms instead of Jerome's. Without hesitation, the he took her over to Fabian who skillfully took over from there. The rest of the room clapped at the progression of the dance and as it increased in its complexity.

They went faster and faster. And when Jerome tried to intercept Nina, Fabian ducked their hands out of his reach. Everyone laughed. And the dance came to a timely end, with Fabian dipping Nina elaborately.

Everyone in the room applauded again. Nina laughed and curtsied and thanked them all earnestly.

"Thank you so much for your help guys," she said with a smile, "I feel so much better about tomorrow's class."

The guys all gruffly shook the thanks off and everyone slowly went back to what they were doing.

* * *

Nina walked upstairs, Amber trailed close behind her. And when they got to their room Amber shut the door loudly. Nina jumped into her bed and lay down.

"Gosh, dancing is really tiring! I feel like a just ran several miles!" She commented.

Amber sat on the edge of Nina's bed.

"Nina? We're friends right?" Amber asked.

"Yah. You're the nicest girl here," Nina confirmed.

"Ok, so we can tell each other secrets right?" She asked hesitantly.

Nina stopped at this and cautiously answered, "I guess so," Amber already knew about the Anubis mystery that she and Fabian were trying to solve so she had nothing else to hide from her.

"Good!" said Amber and pressed on animatedly, "So tell me about Fabian and Jerome!"

Nina cringed. She hadn't even thought about that. "What about them?" she asked coolly.

"Oh don't be so innocent. They are madly in love with you! Tell me everything!"

"I don't think they are madly in love with me," replied Nina honestly, "Jerome has been acting weird but I don't know what that is all about. He is certainly not in love with me. I don't like him in any case."

"So you like Fabian? I knew it!" she eagerly surmised.

Nina opened her mouth to deny it. But it felt good to let it out. So she just closed her mouth and said nothing as Amber rambled on.

"Wait!" cried Amber suddenly, "So you don't think that he fancies you either?" she asked.

Amber gasped when Nina just hung her head.

"No Nina! He likes you! I'm sure of it!" Amber said passionately.

"I'm not so sure. I mean- wouldn't I be sure by now?" She said. Nina found herself spilling everything about herself and Fabian to Amber. She doubted she would have been so honest to anyone except Amber who was the perfect, wide-eyed audience. It was like Amber was hearing a bedtime story as she smiled and gasped at the perfect moments.

Nina concluded her story, "So I think he just wants us to be friends. I like him so much that I feel lucky to have even that. So please, don't tell him anything I've told you."

Amber nodded. And occasionally threw a question to her from across the room. Like, "When did you first realize you loved him?" or "What's your favorite thing about him?" Nina would answer a few of these- but others she passed on.

That night, Amber decided she didn't want to go into the attic. She insisted that it was because she was tired of missing her beauty sleep and felt that they'd already found everything worth finding. In addition to that, Amber felt it would be beneficial to give Nina and Fabian some alone time that may be necessary to build up their relationship. But of course she didn't tell Nina the last part.

Nina left her room and turned around to find Fabian directly outside her room as usual, to the left of the door. Together they headed up to that attic

As soon as Nina was gone, Amber whipped her phone out and texted Mick. She was battling this urge for a while, ever since their break-up, but she just couldn't resist.

Amber: We need 2 talk

Mick: W've alrdy tlked. Therz nothing 2 say.

Amber: Not about us! about Fab. & Nina!

Mick: K. Meet me in laundry rm in 5.

Amber: c u.

* * *

Mick snuck back from the laundry room shaking his head. He launched back into bed and waited. When he heard the door creak open a good forty-five minutes later- he flicked on the lamplight.

"We need to talk, mate," he whispered.

"Can't it wait until morning?" asked Fabian squinting at the bright light.

"Nope. It's about Nina," replied Mick uncompromisingly. Fabian froze.

"Look, I really appreciate what you did earlier. With the dancing. Away from Jerome…" Fabian trailed off at the shake of Mick's head.

"Dude, this is the only time I am ever going to say this to you. But, you are being an idiot," said Mick. "You don't have to tell me if you like her or not, because I know you like her. But- you need to DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" he said enthusiastically.

"Shhhh! Ok ok. I agree. Jerome is being a completely unbearable, and I don't want her to fall for him. I want to ask her out! I do! When I brought it up once, she acted like us dating was ridiculous…" he trailed off shaking his head.

"I'm going to leave you to think on this: She likes you. Trust me. And you like her. Get a move on and do something about it," and with that Mick flicked off the light and was snoring in minutes.

Fabian stayed up for a long while after- his resolve forming.


	5. Chapter 5

That morning Fabian got up extra early to take back his seat at the dining room table. But Jerome was still monopolizing her time.

He found that throughout the day, he could not manage to get a moment alone with her. He would get short bits of time being her dance partner or her lab partner but they were too busy to do anything but concentrate on the task at hand.

After homework. Jerome convinced Nina to practice dancing again. Fabian noticed Jerome getting awfully close to Nina. He was no longer telling her instructions, but was whispering them in her ear. His hand also kept sliding down her waste so that Nina had to continuously pull it up. After she stopped dancing and warned him in a quiet voice to knock off the funny business, the other guys circled around Jerome.

Nina thought the guys were all standing around to help her with specific steps and give her different pointers. But Everyone else understood that Mick and Fabian were there to ensure Jerome played by the rules. And Alfie was simply there to watch his role model catch a girl.

* * *

That night, Nina half-heartedly tried to convince Amber to come with them to the attic. But Amber rejected the offer, "Some other time," she said with a yawn.

Nina slipped out the door and turned to her left to meet Fabian. Before another thought crossed through her mind, she found that a pair of lips had found hers. She met them with enthusiasm but within moments she realized something was wrong. She opened her eyes and was able to make out the dark form of Jerome.

She tried to push herself away, but he held on locking her arms to her side.

Finally she broke free. And whispered in a voice of pure fury, "Stop! JEROME! What? I thought you were…. I thought… " she stuttered as she stumbled back. Her hand was itching to slap him, but she resisted.

"You kissed me back," he said in his usual deep voice.

"You. You. I thought…" She said shaking her head as her legs began to tremble.

"Let me guess. You thought I was Fabian?" he said chuckling, not bothered.

With both hands, she shoved him in the chest and walked off, down the hallway. Down the stairs, unlocked the back door, and walked out into the chilly night.

* * *

Of course, as most things go. Fabian witnessed exactly what Nina would wish that he didn't. Fabian was coming up the stairs when he watched her turn around in the dark hallway and get ambushed by Jerome. Fabian was fully intent on knocking Jerome off his block when he realized that Nina was kissing him back. His heart sunk, and his skin went cold. Then suddenly- a miracle.

He noticed Nina struggling against Jerome and watched her angrily shove him.

Jerome's: "You thought I was Fabian?" rung in Fabian's head. He then did what any sensible guy in love would have done: he followed her.

He followed her to a bench a little way off the lawn. It was shaded by the tree shadows cast by the moon.

Even though he was coming to her from behind, Fabian could see that she wasn't crying but was probably close to it. She was staring up at the stars with both arms huddled close to her.

Fabian took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. She slowly turned around and whispered with the tiniest of smiles, "I really should wear a jacket more often."

Fabian sat down next to her and put an arm around her. She rested he head against his chest.

"Did you see?" she finally asked.

"Yes," he replied, trying hard to think about how he was going to continue.

"I'm sorry," she said- but after a moment she didn't know why she apologized to him. They weren't going out. She could kiss whomever she wanted.

He reached out and gently turned her face towards his.

"No. I am the one who is sorry," Nina bit her lip as Fabian continued, "I love you Nina. I've loved you since I met you and I haven't asked you out because I didn't want to ruin our friendship," he said.

"I'm sorry that Jerome beat me to it, but I've wanted to kiss you for a long time,"

He took Nina's quiet smile as consent to his kissing her. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. And she simultaneously cuffed a warm hand around his neck, giving his cold skin goose-bumps.

Arm around her shoulders- Fabian led Nina back to the House where they were met by Victor. Jerome was not far behind him.

Victor howled and called them 'vermin' a few times. He grounded them for two weeks and sentenced them to their room.

Jerome seemed to recognize that he had been caught tattling on them AND that Fabian and Nina were now together. He silently strolled to his room.

Nina and Fabian smiled at each other as they walked up the stairs of the mysterious House of Anubis, ready to conquer whatever it threw at them. They were united.


End file.
